


The Fireteam

by annamator



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamator/pseuds/annamator
Summary: A family can be a fireteam made up of a love-struck hunter, a misguided titan and a veteran warlock. Meet Beatrix, Marzia-5 and Alaula. A small place to put blurbs of my Destiny OCs, enjoy!
Relationships: Female Guardian/Original Awoken Character(s) (Destiny)
Kudos: 1





	1. Stop and Preserve

Even while they were atop the highest mountains surrounding The Last City, Winslow could smell the smoke from the burning fires the Red Legion left in their wake. For a race so susceptible to Solar energy, the Cabal sure used a lot of fire. And it didn’t take long for the heat to find them; Guardians who were sitting ducks just outside The Last City limits. 

While Winslow wasn’t expecting the camp to last forever, she had hoped they would stay alive long enough to send or receive some kind of distress signal. They had made the most of it while they could; setting up first aid, rounding up supplies and weapons to arm themselves. 

The Cabal came in the cold of the night; the Red Legion funneling into the valley in full force. Before the opposing forces began to collide, her fireteam leader Hallowell turned to her and their other partner, Finley.

“Fight on as though the Light is still with you,” he told them, “Show the Cabal what it really means to be a Guardian,” he had said as he aimed down the sights of his machine gun. Finley only nodded as he pulled back his bow to strike. Beatrix gripped the handle of her throwing knife tighter. 

It was difficult, because Winslow hadn’t been a Guardian for a long time. She had no memories of war, of the City’s struggles, or any idea of what was worth fighting for. All that was driving her as she fought was her will to live for another day. While her muscles were screaming, her limbs feeling heavy and her head was swimming, Winslow fought on. As the Cabal’s grenades singed her cape, Winslow used her knowledge of the blades to guide her way. She fought for what felt like an eternity. 

Without the light, however, she increasingly became weary. Winslow saw herself making more mistakes as the battle went on. She had felt the burn of a Psion’s sniper aimed at her head and she let it hit her shoulder. She misjudged the distance between her fist and the closest Cabal. At this point, she knew there was a decision to make: stop and preserve, or persist and die. 

As Beatrix saw her fellow guardians die at her feet, she began to realize she wasn’t entirely sure if that was the best course of action for herself. She saw her dagger slip out of Cabal’s armor with a loud “HISS” as the pressure met the Earth’s air. Just then, a Phalanx’s shield rammed her and tossed her into the mountainside like she was nothing. Winslow sat face down in the dirt for a brief moment in time. She allowed herself to rest for a short time, even as the blood began to pool in her mouth. 

With her arms shaking in protest, Winslow propped herself up and looked out onto the battlefield in front of her. Although there were still a handful of Guardians fighting back, Winslow saw no end to the onslaught of Cabal. Fear began to creep up inside of her, which was only amplified when she spotted the lifeless face of Hallowell among the bodies of Guardians and Cabal. 

In that instant, her hope was shattered. 

“Oh no…” she heard Dexter, her ghost, say from over her shoulder and in a somber tone. 

Then, Winslow had an idea. While staying low, she crawled closer the the pile of bodies. With no other alternatives, she covered herself with the dead. Dexter didn’t say a word as she did this. 

At some point, Winslow had blacked out at least a few dozen times. Just when she had thought the fighting had stopped, she was brought to by the growling and barking of the Cabal war beasts. She felt a hammering in her chest as she sat up, tossing some of the corpses aside. She assumed the beasts would sniff her out, so she needed to run.

Suddenly, there was gunfire echoing across the valley again. Instinctively, Winslow ducked down and held her head. When the firing stopped, she looked up to find an Awoken woman towering over her with a gun in hand. Beatrix saw just how battered and bruised she was, yet still there was a fire in her bright blue eyes unlike anything she had seen. The look of concentration dissipated when the Awoken turned towards Winslow and put the gun away. 

The woman held out a hand in her direction, “Are you okay?” she asked.

Beatrix nodded her head in response, even though she was slightly unsure if her reality was among the living or the dead. Still, she took the woman’s hand and she pulled herself up from the ground. Dexter materialized, knowing now that they were in good company. 

“Are you the only survivor?” The Awoken asked as she looked around the battlefield.

At this, Winslow nodded slowly. A flash of sympathy crossed the woman’s face. “You’ll be alright, I promise. My name is Alaula DuPont. Miki is my light.” She introduced as her Ghost spun behind her in curiosity. 

“...I’m Beatrix Winslow. This is Dexter,” Beatrix said slowly.

Alaula smiled and nodded softly, “Nice to meet you Winslow; Dexter. Let’s get out of here and get us someplace safe, alright?”


	2. The Deal

One shot from Mars’ shotgun and the last of the envoy’s was down.

“One minute left and you’re in the lead! Take out that primeval!” The Drifter’s voice shouted through their team’s comms. 

At that moment, a siren blared to indicate that the enemy team had sent an Invader. The Drifter warned them as well, “Invader on the field, watch your back.”

Despite the warning, Marzia-5 and the rest of her team still made their way to the pool of Light to face the primeval. They knew this was their last chance at killing the primeval before the other team got to theirs. The monstrous taken knight let out a roar as it released a fountain of fire at their feet. With reckless abandon, Mar-5 leapt towards the knight and used a small Hammer of Sol to send a fracture of solar energy rippling through the beast. The knight staggered, causing it to become prone to attack. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Marzia-5 saw the Invader out in the open and aiming down the sights of their sniper. She took this opportunity to cast the Hammer of Sol and hurl her hammers towards the Invader. The Invader took down only one of her teammates before one fiery hammer took them out and back to the other side.

“They wanted a fight? You gave it to ‘em, sister!” The Drifter cheered.

After that, the onslaught of damage from her team and her hammers was simply too much. The primeval fell. 

“You put up one helluva fight,” The Drifter commented, “Don’t forget to visit ol’ Drifter for your reward.”

And with that, they were all sent back to orbit. Marzia-5 took off her helmet, sat in her pilot seat and smiled to herself. Today had been full of a streak of wins in her Prime matches. It felt good to feel both autonomous and useful to someone. She only wished she could share her victories with her sisters. She nearly sent them a call, but then she remembered how they had made it very clear that neither of them were as invested in the Drifter’s newest game as she was. Mars had decided it was probably for the best. After all, she didn’t need anyone’s approval to do what made her happiest. 

When she touched down at the Tower, Mars had made a b-line towards the Drifter’s make-shift home in the Annex. 

The Drifter spotted her marching through the doorway over the heads of a full Gambit team trading in their bounties and synths. “If it ain’t the Sunspot herself. Jewel of the Crucible and the best Sentry I’ve ever seen. Y’know, the way you took down that last Invader makes me think you’d be a top of the line Invader yourself,” he told her.

Some of the Guardians turned her way, but most that were in the room were distracted with their own business. “I’ll leave the invasions to someone else, thank you,” Mars responded, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. 

“Alright, alright, I get it; Invader isn’t a role for just anyone, but you should start thinking about making some other sets. Who knows what’ll fit your style? Reaper, maybe?” Drifter asked, pulling her payment and revealing it to her when she approached.

“I’ll think about it.”

Before she could take the Drifter’s payment, he pulled it back. “I’ve got something else for you to think about. Care to talk on The Derelict in a few?” 

Hesitant, but curious, Mars simply nodded, “Sure.”

“Perfect!” he chirped and handed her the spoils of her matches, “I’ll see ya there. Feel free to get some of those civil bounties done before then, eh? Those synths aren’t gonna make themselves!” The Drifter shouted after her.

Mars gave him a small wave as she walked away. Considering there was no rush, Marzia-5 went ahead and did a couple of bounties on her own. While she wasn’t a huge fan of being Patrol Guardian status, she enjoyed some of the solitude it brought. She also didn’t mind the amount of exploration it required either. Still, there was something about her life as a Vanguard bodyguard that she truly missed. She just couldn’t put a finger on it. 

Later, Mars made the trip to The Derelict. When she used the transmat to board his ship, The Drifter was waiting just below her at a table that was placed in front of a large portal. It was the same portal that usually took her to wager her motes and test her strength against more taken. She studied The Drifter quietly with her orange optics while he played a card game by himself. 

“Welcome in, Sunspot. Glad you could make it,” The Drifter called, without having to turn his head. 

“So why’d you call me here?” Mars asked as she made her way down the steps and across his table.

“Well… You’ve been over the tapes, right?” Drifter said as he gestured for her to take a seat.

“Yes,” she said while she sat down.

Finally, he looked up at her, “... Well? Do you have any questions? Comments? Concerns?” 

“...I want in.”

The Drifter smiled a wicked grin and turned back to his cards, “I’m glad to hear it, kid. Still, there’s a little more to it than that.” 

“What do I need to do?” Mars asked.

“First off, you’ve gotta be sleepin’ and breathin’ Gambit. Understand? I gotta keep this operation goin’ to get us where we need to be in the long-run. You’ll be rewarded even more for the compensation, win or lose,” Mars simply nodded, “Next, I know who you are and what position you used to be in before Cayde’s… untimely demise. I also know you hunted the guy responsible. So I want you not only to be my protegee, but I want you to be my bodyguard for when I’m at the Tower.”

Mars was taken aback, “You’d trust me with your life… even when I couldn’t protect Cayde’s? Or the Vanguards?” she asked.

“You forget that I see you hustlin’ in Gambit every day, sister. Your need to protect your rando teammates isn’t just something you think about, it’s in your blood! There’s a reason Invaders that go up against you take up snipers. If you see them first, they’re as good as dead! I need someone like that watchin’ my back.” 

“And besides, now that you’ve heard my tapes, you know what I’m about. Since those didn’t scare you off, I can tell you’re willin’ to do whatever it takes to keep on livin’,” Marzia-5 watched as The Drifter put his cards on the table and looked her square in the eye, “Just like me.”

Mars gave the Drifter a nod, “Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Now hold your horses,” The Drifter said as he held a hand in the air, “I know your sisters too. It’s no-one’s secret that they’re both playing my games just to report back to the Vanguard about my business.” The bitterness in his tone was very apparent, “While the investigation is officially over, I still don’t trust either of those snitches as far as I can throw them. Least of all that Awoken one. If you take up this job, you’ll have to understand that you might be fightin’ them mono e mono when the time comes. So I need you to ask yourself; are you willin’ to take their lives on account of lil ‘ol me?” 

“If it means I get to live… then yes,” Mars simply said. 

The smile returned to The Drifter’s face, “Then we have a deal.”


End file.
